Ai Fujisaki
"Ai" redirects here. For a regular class' student at Setouchi Keijo Training School with the same given name, see Ai Shimada. Ai Shinonome (東雲 愛, Shinonome Ai) is a B-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Hyougo Branch. She is later revealed to be Ai Fujisaki (藤崎 愛, Fujisaki Ai), the eldest daughter of the Fujisaki Family, and Kotone Fujisaki's older sister. After collecting enough points, Ai is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Ai is young teenage girl. She has a bob haircut with a blue, ribbon hairband. Personality Ai is a cheerful and talkative person. As a player who is quite experienced, she is attentive towards rookies. Ai is willing to guide and explain anything to them. Ai disagrees with how her family forbids her to build a deep relationship with ordinary players, as they choose to keep their prestige. As a result, she is willing to abandon the name Fujisaki. Ai has a blog or internet dairy, which she occasionally thinks how to increase her fans. Background Ai learned that, due to the Fujisaki Family's influence, she was not allowed to build a deep relationship with regular players. Ai was against the rule. As a result, she abandoned the name Fujisaki, changing her name into "Ai Shinonome", and leaving home. During her time in Setouchi Keijo Training School, Ai was Sumire Sakuragi's classmate. Plot The Debut War Arc When Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata officially became Keijo players, they went to the Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium for registration. Shortly after, the receptionist announced about their arrival. Thus, Ai and the other players were impressed since they were the first ones who won the East-West War competition. Later, Ai accompanied them walking around the stadium, and introduced them to all of the benefits. Ai then welcomed them to the professional world of Keijo.Chapter 90, pages 6-17 After Sumire Sakuragi advised Nozomi to focus on her defenses in her Debut War, Ai commented how rare it was to see Sumire advising others. Sayaka asked Ai if she knew her, which replied by Ai that they were classmates. On the day of the Debut War, Ai oversaw Nozomi.Chapter 91, pages 1-17 After Nozomi's defeat at the hands of Suika Akamatsu, Ai gave her a coupon for beauty salon. Ai and Suika tried to cheer Nozomi up, saying that she did her best. Ai then teased that Suika was even more nervous during her Debut War, since she forgot to bring her swimsuit. Embarrassed, Suika told Ai to keep it a secret. When Ai told Nozomi and Sayaka to share their addresses, Suika told them that, as their senpai, they would definitely help them in any way. In turn, Nozomi thanked them.Chapter 93, pages 1-5 Soeur Arc Several days later, at the training grounds, Ai and Suika overheard when Nozomi and Sayaka were talking about soeur, commenting how nostalgic it was. Ai mentioned that Suika had a soeur who really liked physical training and got mad if Suika left any leftovers. Later, Ai oversaw when Sumire allowed Nozomi to attack her in order to teach her that there were other means to fight in Keijo.Chapter 94, pages 6-17 The next day, Suika was seen alongside Ai, Sayaka, and Nozomi, waiting the arrival of Sumire. On the other hand, Sumire stated that she didn't remember that they would pratice together. Ai informed Sumire that Nozomi wanted to become soeur with her. But soon, Sumire told Nozomi that becoming soeur with her would be her demise. Ai explained to Nozomi and Sayaka that Sumire had a soeur, but was retired due to an injury. Sumire thought it was her fault, thus she started distancing herself with everyone.Chapter 95, pages 1-13 Sometime after the sumo training event, Ai and Suika got surprised upon learning that Nozomi and Sayaka have been practiced together alongside Sumire. The next day, along with Suika and Sayaka, Ai went to the Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium to spectate Nozomi. Upon seeing Jin Mutou, Ai noticed that Nozomi faced off against a troublesome person.Chapter 98, pages 1-17 However, Ai was later seen relieved when Nozomi managed to beat Jin Mutou and won the competition.Chapter 99, pages 1-18 Later that night, Ai, Suika, Sumire and Sayaka were gathered in order to celebrate Nozomi's victory. But soon, Jin and her mentor, Meiko Ginya, showed up. Ai then informed Nozomi about Meiko. Ai was surprised when Meiko started a fight with Sumire. When Nozomi tried to attack Meiko, Ai told Nozomi to stop since Meiko could drain her opponent's strength.Chapter 100, pages 1-18 Sumire and Meiko resumed then resumed their confrontation. When Meiko was about to finish Sumire off, Ai ambushed Meiko from behind with her "White Fang". Ai explained that she'd better retreat as Sumire was not in her normal state of mind, thus continuing their duel would be pointless. Meiko agreed and invited Sumire to participate in the upcoming event, Kobe Special Port. Before leaving, Ai shouted at her to pay for the door she broke.Chapter 101, pages 1-14 Sometime later, Ai and Suika oversaw the tournament. Both of them felt relieved as Sumire managed to win the competition. After the tournament, Ai was seen clinging onto Suika on their way home. On the other hand, Meiko informed Sumire that Ai spreaded the "Unlimited Panty".Chapter 107, pages 1-17 Unlimited Panty Arc Sumire, Nozomi and Sayaka visited her to ensure if Ai was really the one who spreaded the "Unlimited Panty". Ai showed that there was one of the "Unlimited Panties" in her possession. Despite this, she was not the one who spreaded them since it was delivered by the Fujisaki Family. Nozomi was confused upon hearing about the Fujisaki Family. Sumire then revealed Ai's name: Ai Fujisaki, the eldest daughter of the Fujisaki Family and Kotone Fujisaki's older sister. Ai then remarked that her family tried to crush her for abandoning the name Fujisaki, and changed her name into "Ai Shinonome". Thus, they sent such a forbidden item. However, Nozomi and Sayaka tried to convince her, stating that Ai needed to ensure regarding this matter by herself. Ai ultimately agreed with them.Chapter 108, pages 1-18 Later, along with Nozomi and Sayaka, Ai went to the Butt Island to meet with her mother, Reiko Fujisaki. However, the chief guard, Sanae Kirieda, prevented Ai since she has been considered as an outsider. Enraged, Nozomi tried to fight her, and was able to corner Kirieda.Chapter 109, pages 1-18 But soon, Kirieda asked for reinforcements, much to their surprise. Shortly after, Reiko showed up and commanded them to stop. Reiko immediately hugged Ai and stated that they would discuss inside their residence. Pushing the "Unlimited Panty" towards her, Ai questioned Reiko's motives for spreading such a forbidden item. Reiko replied that she wanted to take down the Five Butts to restore the balance between the East and West, but Ai reminded her that if the association found the item, it would be bad for their whole family. Shortly after, an East player named Kukuru Kashiwaba showed up. Declaring that she opposed them, Kukuru remarked about the Fujisaki Family's foolishness. Kukuru then rushed towards them.Chapter 110, pages 1-18 Kukuru retrieved a voice recorder she had put near them. Kukuru demanded Reiko to stop from spreading the "Unlimited Panties" and destroy all the copies, otherwise she would bring the recorder to the association. Nozomi and Sayaka then tried to steal the recorder. Shortly after, Kirieda and her subordinates came and shot Kukuru with rubber bullets. Thanks to her "Soft Butt", Kukuru was able to deflect them all. Ai started to get mad since one of the bullets ended up hitting Reiko. Ai assaulted Kukuru by using her "T-Hips".Chapter 111, pages 1-18 Although Ai has pushed Kukuru far enough, Kukuru was still able to survive. Kukuru further overwhelmed Ai, Nozomi and Sayaka. Ai was later shocked upon witnessing the arrival of Fuyuyu Tsurugi. Ai oversaw when Fuyuyu punished Kukuru.Chapter 112, pages 1-18 Later, Ai was informed by her father, Shigeo Fujisaki that most of the East players tend to dominate any Keijo tournaments, thus it would be the end of the West players. Ai still opposed their idea, but the workers tried to convince her. Thus, Ai was later willing to wear one of the "Unlimited Panties". Ai then watched when Nozomi challenged Fuyuyu.Chapter 113, pages 1-18 Abilities Ai uses her Byakko to attack Meiko.jpg|Ai with her "Byakko" attacking Meiko. Ai attacks Kukuru with T HIPS.jpg|Ai uses "T-Hips" to attack Kukuru. Legendary Creatures Summoning: As a member of the Fujisaki Family, Ai is able to manifest mythical creatures through her butt. While her sister is able to summon "Cerberus", Ai is able to summon the white tiger, "Byakko". However, she can also evolve her butt into another creature, such as Tyrannosaurus. *'White Fang' (ホワイト・ファング, Howaito Fangu) : *'T-Hips' (T-ヒップス, T-Hippusu): Anime & Manga Differences Episode 2 *Ai is mentioned by Non Toyoguchi. Races & Events Events Events participated: *Debut War *Food Stall Confrontation *Unlimited Panty Confrontation *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Ai Fujisaki, Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata vs. Kukuru Kashiwaba (Stalemate, Interrupted) *Ai Fujisaki and Kotone Fujisaki vs. Meiko Ginya (Win) Trivia *Ai (愛) means "love", which corresponds to Reiko's statement that, no matter what, she still loves her daughter. *Her pseudonym, Shinonome (東雲) means "dawn". References Navigation Category:Keijo Players Category:Hyougo Branch Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Fujisaki Family